


Invading Tevinter

by csorciere



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csorciere/pseuds/csorciere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hawke finds herself in Tevinter to meet with Denarius seeking answers about her family, she discovers a warrior that intrigues her.  Will she find the answers that she is in search of or will she decide to forget about the past and start working on her future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_**AN**_** _A special thank you and hug goes to_ **FenZev** for the kind words of encouragement to post my first FanFic attempt.  Just a note that this is in no way following canon, having fun.    
  


**_Dragon Age_ ** _and its characters belong to **Bioware** , I'm just altering them to suit my own little warped needs and ideas._

 

**~o~O~o~**

 

"Master, there is someone here to see you."  Without waiting for acknowledgement, the terrified elf rushed on, "She gave her name as Adahlia Hawke."  The elf lowered her head waiting for either an acknowledgement or punishment or even both.  It was better to be prepared for anything with Magister Danarius, because his moods often seemed to drive his actions.  She was also very careful not to look at the Master's bodyguard, because doing so would only add to any punishment. 

 

The Magister paused for a moment, and the elf quickly hid her fear as showing any sort of emotion would be dealt with in a very unpleasant manner.  "Adahlia Hawke?"  The Magister raised an eyebrow at the name and then said, "Show Lady Hawke into the front salon and offer her refreshment."  The elven slave curtsied and acknowledged the order with a, "Yes, Master," leaving the room relieved not to be in there any longer. 

 

**~o~o~**

 

Adahlia surveyed her surroundings while waiting for the return of the servant... _no, no in Tevinter, it is slave, Adahlia_ she chastised herself.  The opulent mansion was quite imposing and seemed to have many garish displays of art gracing its walls.  He probably just wants to show off his wealth regardless of how tasteless or hideous any of that art is she mused to herself.   _Oh what are you doing here?_   Of all the things that she ever thought she would do, travelling to Tevinter to seek out a Magister of the Imperium was not one of them.

 

The tiny blond elf returned quietly.  Adahlia thought she was a pretty, petite woman with eyes that promised stories of pain and suffering.  _Quiet yourself.  You cannot afford to offend this man by accusing him of abusing women._ She satisfied herself with a gentle, encouraging smile at the petite elf as she began to speak, "Please follow me, Lady Hawke.  Magister Danarius has requested that you be shown into the salon."  She knew that it was not a request but an order for the little elf, but she followed gracefully...oh, how proud her mother would have been of her at that moment. 

 

She continued to survey her surroundings counting windows, doors, and servants...slaves in an effort so that she could plan her exit, if necessary.  She'd have to remember to thank the dwarf for a dress that allowed her to conceal daggers within the skirt of the dress that he had insisted she wear.  She wondered if the Magister would insist that she be searched.  If he did have her searched, she'd have to hope that the daggers were not found or come up with a brilliant excuse for them.  Varric had excellent taste, and somehow seemed to know instinctively what would look good on her and what her size was.  Her shoes...well, the lay sister from the Lothering Chantry would be happy with her _pretty feet._  Personally, she was thankful that Varric and Isabela had managed to find her comfortable shoes that just also happened to be pretty.  It was even better that her shoes were currently enchanted with a cooling rune, thanks to Sandal.  If her feet remained cool, so would she.  

 

She knew that her petite stature typically lulled people into thinking that she was delicate and in need of protecting, she had relied on that more than once.  However, the man she was here to meet was a Magister, he would know that she was a mage, but would not know that she was excellent with blades, and she suspected he might even recognize her, even though they'd never met. 

 

Upon entry to the salon, she noted the imposing portraits on the wall, and the fireplace with marble mantle and hearth.  Why a fireplace was needed in Tevinter was a mystery to her.  _Maybe he has a fireplace fetish or he likes fireplaces to cut down the chill when he casts too many ice elemental spells._   From the salon, there was a pair of ornate Orlesian doors that opened out onto what appeared to be a beautiful garden.  From her vantage point, she could still see the front gates, so she knew she was still at the front of the mansion, which was some cause for relief. 

 

She had not brought any of her friends or family inside with her on this visit because wanted to gauge the Magister on her own.  Carver's sword would be useful if she had to get out of there, but she just could not risk it.  It would not do to put the Magister on his guard on their very first meeting.  It was better to meet in his territory and be vulnerable on that first meeting than to offend him by bringing her _bodyguards_ inside with her.  As it was, she brought her bodyguards and left them outside with the Chevals and carriage.  They were not pleased about her going in on her own, but knew that if this were going to work it had to be done with the utmost care. 

 

**~o~o~**

 

 Danarius frowned when he heard the name his slave had given him.  The surname was one he knew quite well, but the first name was not one he was familiar with.  He supposed that he could just leave her sitting there and then have one of his slaves make his apologies later, and schedule an appointment at a time that would be more advantageous to him.  It would give him time to find out about this Adahlia Hawke before he spoke with her.  However, he did not want to give even the slightest hint of weakness or apprehension. 

 

"Fenris, survey the salon and quickly assess this Adahlia Hawke.  Do not speak with her.  Do not let her see you.  Then come back to me."  He glared at his bodyguard sharply with a look that promised swift and painful punishment if these commands were not followed exactly. 

 

Fenris nodded, "Yes, Master," and swiftly left the room to comply with the commands he had been given.

 

**~o~o~**

 

Fenris carefully made his way through the halls of the mansion.  It would not do to be seen by Hadriana or any of Danarius' other apprentices.  IF they managed to see him, they would make sure that Danarius knew, and his master would exact his punishment.  He knew that when his master commanded that he not be noticed by one person that he really meant that he should be seen by no one.  He was not about to fail at this task.

 

Slipping quietly unnoticed into the shadows, he made his way to the salon.  Upon reaching the room, he noticed that this woman did not bring anyone inside with her.  He could not help but feel that she had made a grievous error in judgment for her own safety, but it would definitely make his job of protecting his master easier.  She had her back turned to him, so he took a moment to survey the scene.  She was a petite woman with hair that some may characterize brown, but upon catching the rays of sun, her hair took on an array of shades of reds and golds.  She was slender, but the style of the dress concealed as much as it revealed making it difficult to discern how much of an actual physical threat she may be personally.  He knew that just because she was a small woman did not mean that she was weak or even harmless.  If she were a mage and judging by the staff that she carefully rested next to her, she was, she could be just as dangerous as Danarius.  It would not do to misjudge or underestimate this woman in front of the window at all.  He needed to return to Danarius.  He did so just as stealthily as he had left him. 

 

**~o~o~**

 

Adahlia had known someone had been watching her, but she mastered herself just to stand looking out the window not wanting to give anything away.  She caught a reflection in the glass and it appeared to be a somewhat tall elven man with white hair.  He seemed to be evaluating her in her surroundings; maybe he was looking for something.  She had really wanted to turn around because she wanted to see the eyes.  The eyes of a person told her much about them because eyes often say what the mouth is unwilling or unable to. 

 

She wondered just how long the Magister would make her wait in this room, but she was just going to have to still herself.  Patience was something she had; she had to have to deal with her siblings and friends.  However, she felt that this delay was more of a power game than anything.  After all, she had inconvenienced him and had shown up without making an appointment.  

 

Adahlia had just settled into a somewhat comfortable chair when the petite elf returned with a tray holding what appeared to be tea and biscuits.  She smiled thanks to the elf, and as quickly as she had appeared the elf was gone again.

 

_Magister Danarius must be a real piece of work for his people to act so fearful all of the time.  Well, of course he is, you idiot...they're slaves!  This is the Imperium...home of blood magic!  They're probably scared he'll use their blood for his magic if they displease him._

She was quite thankful she could effectively converse with herself in her head because she was certain that it would not do for her to voice any of her thoughts openly in this land.  Cautiously surveying the teacup provided, she sniffed it carefully trying to discern if was safe to drink or not.  She really was thirsty, but she did not want to take the chance that anything had been poisoned either.  There is no way that she was going to be wiped out by making a rookie mistake. 

 

**~o~o~**

 

Fenris returned to his Master's study and quietly and resumed his normal position until he was acknowledged.  "What did you discover, Fenris?"  Danarius' tone suggested mild disinterest, however, Fenris knew his Master better than that. 

 

"The young lady is small in stature, Master.  She was standing looking outside towards the patio gardens.  She carried a staff with her, but her pose was most relaxed almost thoughtful."  He almost told his Master not to underestimate the young woman, but figured that would not be a wise decision on his part.  Fenris really was not sure what all he was supposed to say but he was absolutely certain that describing the myriad of colors that radiated from the woman's hair in the play of the light was not of any interest to his Master whatsoever.   

 

"So, you would say she appears to be here more for a social visit than a business on, my little wolf?"  Danarius glanced at his warrior with a raised eyebrow.  He knew Fenris held back, but he was trained to give only the facts.  Danarius typically cared little for the opinions of his property, but there seemed to be something that his little wolf was not saying. 

 

"She appears to be here on a social call based upon her appearance, Master.  However, please forgive me, Master, when I suggest that it may not be wise to underestimate this woman.  As relaxed as she may appear, there seemed to be more to your guest than visible on the surface."  Fenris was careful to leave his voice expressionless and keep his head down.  Meeting the Master's eyes would be like issuing an order or a challenge and neither would be received well. 

 

"Well, Fenris, that is why I have you," he said with a dangerously soft laugh that, "You are my bodyguard, and while it is not up to you what I may or may not choose to do, you must remember your own words while standing by.  If it is not safe for me, you know what you must do."  Danarius rose from his position at his desk and headed out the door knowing that his bodyguard followed. 

 

**~o~o~**

 

Danarius entered the room and paused.  Even without a thorough inspection, there was no mistaking who this woman was.  He just did not know why she was here.  "Lady Hawke, you have my apologies for making you wait.  I trust that my people have made you comfortable?"  He raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

 

Adahlia rose to her feet when she heard her host enter the room.  _Be sure to smile, look deferent, not defiant, keep your sarcastic tongue in check._ Danarius was a Magister and belonged in the Senate, so she made sure that she curtsied appropriately.  She armed herself with her most dazzling, yet, apologetic smile and made sure to look him in the eye.  "Magister Danarius, I apologize for arriving without a prior appointment.  However, I thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with me.  Your staff has been very pleasant and welcoming.  They are certainly a credit to you."

 

Fenris stiffened at her tone, she sounded sincere, looked sincere, but experience told him to watch very carefully.  People very rarely showed up without a prior appointment, and on the rare occasions when it did occur, they did not apologize for it.  The woman had a very pretty and expressive face; he'd give her that.  She obviously was not from Tevinter.  He would wager that she was from Ferelden judging by her accent, but her tones were cultured and held hints of another accent.  He just could not be certain.  He looked at his Master and noticed that he appeared curious, yet unconcerned, and definitely not threatened. 

 

"Fenris, leave us, and close the door behind you."  Fenris nodded his assent, stepped outside, and closed the door behind him.  He did not like leaving his Master in a room with an armed stranger, but orders were orders.  He was not about to accept punishment because he had been foolish enough to question a command.

 

Upon the door closing, Adahlia stepped closer to him with a sealed letter in her hand that he had not noticed before.  He made a movement to accept it, and as he did so she said, "Hello, Uncle, it is nice to finally get to meet you." 

 

Danarius' breath caught, _well,_ _least she had waited until no one else was in the room_ he thought to himself.  The question he was asking himself is what this woman...niece in front of him wanted. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_**AN**_ ** _A special shout out, brownies, and cookies go to the **Heroines of Thedas** for their endless words of encouragement.  Ladies, without you I would not have even posted the first chapter!  It is an honor to share my ideas with you.  *curtsies*  _

**_Dragon Age_ ** _and its characters belong to **Bioware** , I'm just redecorating. _

**~o~O~o~**

From outside, Fenris really had to school his expression as he heard the diminutive Lady Hawke refer to Danarius as her uncle.  He was certain that no one else heard her, but his elven ears often allowed him to hear things that he was not meant to.  One thing was for certain, he knew that this evening would be difficult to bear with his master. 

In the three years that Fenris had been in Magister Danarius' home, he had never once seen or heard mention of the master having any living family.  To be perfectly honest, Fenris figured that he had killed them much as he did his favorite slaves once he was bored with them or if they displeased him.  He did know that Danarius had once had a son, but the household slaves that had been around for few years said that Danarius had killed said son in a fit of rage. 

Fenris settled in to his post. He figured that while surveying the area for threat of danger, he would at least be treated to some interesting information to be stored for another time.  He just had to make sure that the master did not think he'd heard anything worthwhile.  Some information could be prove to be quite valuable to know about the Master should he ever have a clear opportunity to escape. 

 

**~o~o~**

Danarius evaluated the slip of a girl in front of him and then down at the letter in his hand.  "Uncle, you say?"  He raised an eyebrow enquiringly. 

Adahlia was uncertain as how to proceed.  She had figured that he would take a moment to read the letter that her father had given her to present him before asking any questions.  Her silence was not received well.

In a mocking tone, Danarius continued, "Cannot even answer a simple yes or no question?  Are you certain that you have arrived at the correct household?  I am quite certain that even the non-magical members of my family have been able to answer more complex questions than the ones I just asked you.  Or are you simply here in an attempt to defraud me?"

Adahlia took a deep breath, gave Danarius her brightest smile, and began to speak in her most earnest voice.  "My dearest Uncle Danarius, the letter that you have in your hands is from Father.  While I am unaware of the contents of the letter, I can assure you that I have arrived at the correct household.  My parents have always been very clear about the members of our family.  Father is only sorry that he could not make the trip with me himself.  In regards to an attempt to defraud you," she waves her hand dismissively, "I can tell you that I am not a petty thief and would never stoop so low as to defraud anyone, especially a man of your stature not to mention a member of my own family." 

Danarius chuckled darkly at her answer.  Secretly, he was impressed by obvious false flattery.  _She apparently has been an excellent student in the art of deception, unusual talent not often seen in mages outside of Tevinter._   "What proof do you have of your claims?" 

"Why, Uncle, I believe you hold the answers to many of your questions in your hands.  As I said, I am not privy to the contents of the letter.  However, Father impressed upon me that it was important that I deliver it to you and allow you time to review its contents."  Adahlia continued to stand and was careful not to fidget, as she did not wish to appear uncomfortable or guilty.  To indicate any form of discomfort in front of this man would be an enormous tactical error. 

"Well, Adahlia Hawke, if this is the case; it seems that I need to know more about you.  I will review the letter at my convenience.  However, seeing as you are here in front of me and I was not even aware of your existence, you can tell me about yourself."  Danarius sat down in a rather uncomfortable looking cognac colored wingback leather chair and motioned for her to do the same.  "Take a seat, and make yourself comfortable while you tell me what I wish to know."

 

**~o~o~**

"Varric, you should not have allowed her to go in there by herself.  She will inevitably say something that will get her into a lot of trouble."  Carver was fuming.  Of all the dumb things his older sister had ever done, coming to Tevinter at the behest of their father was one of them.  _Father would have come with us if she had just waited, but no, she always has to jump up and volunteer whenever he suggests that he needs or wants to do anything._

"Carver, you know as well as I do that once your sister sets her mind to something that no one is going to change her mind.  Do you know what was in that letter that was so important that she had to hand-deliver it?" 

Varric wasn't overly fond of being in Tevinter.  He knew he was going to have mountains of paperwork waiting for him to deal with when he got back to Kirkwall.  It would help if Bartrand actually ever bothered to pay attention.  Sure, his big brother had big ideas, but he wasn't the best at finding the subtle problems with new contracts, that's where Varric came in.  If Bartrand made some bad deals, Varric inevitably had to find a way out of them or ways to minimize their losses.

Carver shook his head.  "No, I do not know at all, Varric.  I am still not certain why Adahlia felt like she needed all of us to come with her.  Sure, she left Bethany with our parents, but that is only because Mother insisted.  Then, Father insisted that she not bring Anders.  Why?  I suspect that he's attempting to keep an abomination from joining the family."  _Personally, I can think of things I would rather be doing than sitting outside this mansion waiting for my perfect sister to come out from her important meeting.  I cannot even enjoy staring at Isabela and her generous endowments because Adahlia insisted that she look the part of a bodyguard. Sure, I have an active imagination, but that armor just masks every desirable inch of that delectable body from the neck down._

Varric chuckles at the facial expressions that Carver makes.  He is certain that Carver is now having an internal conversation within himself.  _Probably mad that Isabela is covered and he can't ogle her body._ At this thought, he shakes his head.  _Isabela would devour him for breakfast and move on.  The boy would be nothing but another notch on her ship mast.  She only leaves him alone out of respect for Hawke and her father.  Although...it doesn't mean she doesn't tease him though._

Varric decided to have a little fun because he was bored, and it would be better to get Carver's mind on someone other than his sister.  "So, Rivaini, I thought about what you asked me earlier."

At Varric's voice, the pirate's face lit up.  She knew this was for fun because she hadn't asked him anything earlier.  "Oh, yes, Varric?  What did you decide?  Are you finally going to let me polish your mast?"

At the conversation between the pirate and the dwarf, Carver looked up.  _They have to be kidding.  She turns me down, but she'll proposition a...a...a dwarf?  There is no justice in this world, I swear!_

"No, no, Bianca would get jealous.  I'll let your fingers through it, if you want."

Isabela grins and visibly shivers in excitement.  "Your chest hair?  My fingers?  Oh, Varric, stop! You're making me quiver."

"Rivaini, you know you want to.  Maybe tonight, you and I can..."

Carver was fed up with this.  "Enough, you two!  I swear neither of you can have a conversation that isn't dirty.  Isabela, why is it always about sex with you?"

"It's not, Carver.  Sometimes, it's about sex with other people.  You know that."

"See?  It comes up every single time we talk."  Frustrated Carver rubs the back of his neck.

Looking Carver up and down Isabela grins, "Well, I can't tell through your armor, Carver.  However, we're just talking.  If _it_ comes up, that's not my fault."

Carver's face turning red he blusters.  "What?  I mean...that's not what I mean.  It...  It doesn't!"

Varric stands back appreciating the conversation in glee, so glad he got Rivaini in on this.  "Carver, word of advice, man.  I wouldn't be admitting openly that _it_ doesn't come up.  It's likely to send the women you're after scurrying.  Although, I'm sure if it's a problem, there are people in your own family that could give you something to help with that little problem."

"Eww, Varric!  I wouldn't discuss that with my...I don't have a problem all right!  Now, shut up!"  He steps back and clamps his mouth closed determined not to say another word. 

"Sure, Junior, whatever you say."  Varric looks at Isabela and the two just start cackling.  Then, Varric shrugged, "I just had to do something that would kill the monotony while we waited."

 

**~o~o~**

Danarius sat quite comfortably while he waited for Adahlia to answer his questions.  "Do you have proof of your identity, Lady Hawke?"

Adahlia was incredibly irritated at the questions he asked her.  _Why wouldn't he just read the damned letter?_ "Well, Sir, I am not certain of what I can do to prove who I am that will satisfy you.  I can tell you that my father is your brother, Malcolm Hawke and my mother is Leandra Amell-Hawke of the Kirkwall Amells.  Carver is named after the Templar, Ser Maurevar Carver that assisted Father in leaving the Kirkwall Circle.  After Father left the Circle, he took Mother to Ferelden where I, along with my two younger siblings, twins named Bethany and Carver, and I were born.  As I am certain you are aware, at the present time, Kirkwall is not a particularly safe place for mages to reside.  Recently, Father moved us back to Kirkwall in order to address some family matters with my uncle, Gamlen Amell.  Other than my Amell signet ring, there is no additional proof that I can offer you.  I can only suggest, once more, that you read my father's letter."

"I can assure you that I shall read the letter that you have given me.  However, I prefer to do it at my own leisure, and without an audience.  After all these years, why are you just now coming to see me?"  At the mention of Leandra Amell, Danarius had saddened, but did not show it outwardly.  She was such a beauty when she was younger. A very desirable young lady, that was full of life and possessed a family pedigree that boasted some of the greatest magical talent in Thedas.  That his brother had managed to convince her to marry him was a great surprise, and made him very curious.  Her daughter sat in front him and while he looked her over, he could see some of Leandra in Adahlia.  Although, he had to admit she was even more of a beauty than her mother had been and he had never thought that possible. 

"It is at Father's request that I come to see you.  He has been quite busy attending to other matters and was unable to come.  I am to stay in Tevinter until I have been instructed otherwise.  He wishes for me to learn more of my Tevinter heritage and re-forge the family connections between you and our family.  If there is anything more, I am certain the letter will tell you, and then you can inform me."  She kept her voice even as she spoke.  The man before her made her a little nervous.  She was perfectly aware of how common blood magic was among the Magisters of Tevinter.  Uncle or not, he was obviously a very influential man, and such men did not rise to such stature by being cowardly or dumb. 

He could not believe after all these years that Malcolm would send a young woman to Tevinter without adequate instruction and without protection.  "How old are you?"

"As of the 7th of Cloudreach, I have had twenty winters, Uncle."  She noticed that this answer did not seem to please the man before her.  The expression on his face flashed quickly and if she had not been paying attention, she would have missed it.  _Thank goodness for Varric and Isabella and many nights of playing Wicked Grace!_   _Why does he not like that answer?_

"Twenty?  Does your father have so little regard for your well-being that he sends you without proper accompaniment?  I am aware that you have a small contingent of bodyguards outside, however, that is not nearly enough security to ensure the safety for a young lady such as yourself.  Where are you staying while in Tevinter?"  Danarius' voice was sharper than he intended, but something was not right.  _She may be Leandra and Malcolm's daughter, but there is no way that Malcolm would have sent her as he did unless he was plotting something.  My brother may have many people fooled, but I know what he is capable of._

Adahlia blinked at his obvious, yet unexpected anger.  "Father, did send a small contingent with me for protection.  However, I am certain that it comes as no surprise that the sailing to Tevinter is not a pleasurable journey.  Part of my protection detail perished while defending me when our ship met with some Rivaini Raiders, and a few more were lost in terrible storm before we even got to Ostwick.  Those that are with me today are quite capable individuals, and I trust them with my life without reservation.  My brother, Carver, your nephew, is one of those individuals."  She paused for a moment to let the information sink in, not everything was true, but he did not need to know that.  "As far as where I am staying while I am in Tevinter?  With the assistance of some business associates, I have purchased a small estate just outside of the city.  I left the rest of my contingent there to guard the estate and the staff within."

"I believe I know of which estate you speak of.  It is I suppose acceptably defensible.  However, I would like to make you aware that it is not as safe as I would prefer for a family member.  I will send a small brigade of my own guards with you when you leave here this evening.  They will be hand-selected by my personal bodyguard.  He has quite the eye for talent, and a better judge of security cannot be found in Tevinter.  Normally, I would not do this.  However, as you have said, you are my niece.  So, of course, your protection must be assured.  There are many in Tevinter that would use your family connection to me in an effort to get to me."  

Danarius was perfectly aware that she would not be pleased by this insistence.  However, she could do little about it without appearing rude.  He knew that Leandra would have instilled courtly manners in her children, especially her daughters.  _Besides, I know something is going on here and having my own guards accompany her will give me a few more eyes and ears to figure things out._

"Thank you, Uncle.  While I appreciate your concern for my safety, I must point out that sending your guards to my estate may make your own home vulnerable to attack.  It is out of my concern for your continued safety that I must respectfully ask you to reconsider what you offer."  Adahlia did not want those guards at her estate, family or not, this man was dangerous and anyone he sent to guard her would be doing so in order to spy, she was sure of it.

Danarius smiled at Adahlia as if she were a small child to be indulged, "Adahlia, I owe it to your parents to see that you remain safe while in Tevinter.  Your concern for my safety is quite touching, however, I must insist.  I have more guards than it may appear.  I assure you that I am quite safe."   

Adahlia knew that the subjected was now closed.  She had tried to dissuade him, but had failed.  "Thank you, Uncle.  I appreciate your concern and thank you for your assistance."  Years of her mother's etiquette lessons paid off after all.

With her acceptance, Danarius called for Fenris to re-enter the room.  Fenris had heard the entire conversation.  However, he entered the room giving no indication of knowing anything.  He despised these games, but they were quite necessary.  One day, he would find a way to be free again once more.  All information he gathered, merely assisted him in strategizing and planning. 

"Ah, Fenris, you will go to Guards Keeper Tobrius and tell him that I am sending a contingent of guards along with Lady Hawke to assist in guarding her estate until further notice.  You will select these men.  As always, failure is not an option for them.  Have them report to her guard unit outside.  They will need to report to Lord Carver, am I correct Lady Hawke?"

"Yes, Magister, Lord Carver would be the one that they would need to report to."  _Personally, she would prefer to have Aveline running the detail, but she needed to make sure that Carver felt important._

"Fine, then.  Have the men readied, and then notify Lord Carver to expect them.  I would say fifteen would be a good starting number.  Once we have had time to assess the estate with Lady Hawke, we will determine the best means of better securing her estate.

"Yes, Master, I shall go at once."  With a bow to Danarius and Adahlia, Fenris left the room mentally going through the list of guards that he would recommend be sent.  He had to choose well.  Choosing the wrong men would be cause for Danarius to be displeased with him.  No, failure definitely was not an option.  A careful selection of specialized rogues and warriors would need to go, and he knew just the ones to send.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will mostly cover the letter from Malcolm to Danarius; don't worry though some of our favorites appear towards the end.

_As always... **Dragon Age** and its characters belong to **Bioware** , I'm just holding their lives in my hands for the duration of the story._

**~o~O~o~**

_ THE LETTER _

 

_Brother,_

_It has been far too long since we last saw one another.  Almost twenty-one years winters have passed since the day you left me in Kirkwall to pick up the pieces of the disaster you left in your wake.  I appreciate that you managed to convince the tin-heads to release me.  Ser Carver proved to be most helpful.  However, did you honestly have to sick the Grey Wardens on me?  They were, by far, some of the most uncouth, unsavory individuals that I have ever had the misfortune of dealing with.  They actually had the audacity to threaten harm to Amells, specifically Leandra, if I did not comply with their demands, I could have declined, but I did not wish to have her demise on my conscience or face your wrath should something happen to her._

_No doubt, since you have received this letter, little Adahlia has succeeded in her task of securing her own home and gaining entry to your estate for a visit.  She is not aware of much regarding the full family history. I felt that it prudent to be vague regarding the history until you and I have managed to attend to particular matters of family business regarding our standing in Tevinter.  However, that is something better left to be discussed in person rather than by letter._

_Her mother is Lady Leandra Amell-Hawke of the Kirkwall Amells.  I am sure that it stung a little when she revealed who her mother was, but you should have known better than to leave Kirkwall without her, dear brother, she was heartbroken.  Then, her idiot mother was planning to join her with that slack-jawed, spineless Orlesian, DeLauncet.  Naturally, since Leandra is such a strong, loving woman I stepped in to save the day and managed to win her for my own.  Crisis averted.  You know, brother, you really should thank me for that.  We would not want the vaunted Amell line diluted by such a weak one._

_Two out of three children of the Amell-Hawke lineage are mage.  Carver is a strong, able lad with a quick temper.  He has proven himself a young, fierce protector when it comes to his sisters.  Since Tevinter does not prize someone of his non-magical abilities, I feel that it is best for Carver to return to Kirkwall once Adahlia is firmly established there._

_Ironically, I may encourage the lad to join the Templars in an additional effort to protect the family from the overzealous Knight-Commander that has been placed in charge of Kirkwall's Circle (prison) of Magi.  Currently, I am researching ways to prevent the lyrium addiction and subsequent addling that so many Templars are plagued by as a result of their belonging to the order.  I would ask that you not mention any of this to Adahlia, she would not approve of her brother becoming a Templar for any reason.  She holds quite a vicious hatred for many of the Templars here.  Although there is one that she respects and seemingly admires.  He is the Knight-Captain who is a Ferelden born boy, he apparently was once involved with Revka Amell's daughter, Solona...the one sent to the Ferelden Circle._

_We must discuss many things in time.  However, I have sent Adahlia to Tevinter to discover more about her ancestral past.  She is of Tevinter heritage and because of her special capabilities, I felt that Tevinter would be the safest place for her in these troubled times.  She is a magical prodigy of sorts. Because of her talents, it has been quite a challenge to keep Templars away as they seem almost drawn to her.  The girl is in possession of some of the most unnatural healing talents that I have ever encountered.  She is also quite a strong force mage, and mastered primal magic at quite a young age.  It seems that if she decides that she wishes to learn something, nothing stands in her way as she masters it.  She possesses quite an array of magical talent that you will discover yourself, in time.  Ironically, Adahlia must never learn the practice of blood magic.  As such, she has been reared that blood magic is evil and practice of it would destroy her very existence..._

 

Danarius stopped reading for a moment and closed his eyes to consider the possibilities.  Such a civil yet baiting letter from his brother even after all these years.  He started making a mental list of the things that he would need to do which included having Adahlia declared as a citizen of Tevinter.  The fact that she could not perform blood magic was of some concern.  However, if it were true that her magical abilities were stronger without blood magic, it might just be possible to overthrow the current Archon.  Then, Danarius could take the honors for his own family as would have happened if Malcolm had never left to chase after skirts across Thedas all those years ago.  Shaking his head to clear the thoughts from his mind, he continued reading the rather long-winded letter.

 

_...I realize that her lack of ability to use blood magic puts her at somewhat of a disadvantage politically, but I believe her other skills far outweighs the disadvantage.  It is my wish that you take her under your wing and train her as our parents trained us._

_I do have a few words of warning regarding Adahlia.  She is incredibly strong-willed and stubborn.  She is not a slave to be broken, Brother.  In fact, the girl abhors slavery, which is an unfortunate bi-product of growing up in places such as Ferelden and Kirkwall where the practice is outlawed.  I hope that she has not already been witness to any cruelties to your slaves at your hands.  I say this only because if she has, it will be difficult for you to gain the respect and trust that you will need to have in order to train her effectively for what is to come._

_She will have quite a group of skilled individuals at her disposal.  You may have already seen them, but I warn you that they are incredibly devoted to her.  I would tell you who they were if I knew, however, there are some things that she keeps even from us.  Perhaps the one person that you should be glad I have managed to keep here is a Grey Warden mage by the name of Anders.  He is capable of convincing her to do things that would jeopardize the possibility of our fulfilling the vision that our parents had for the future of Thedas.  If he were not a Grey Warden, I may have had you research his bloodline for a potential match for one of the girls.  As it is, he is a Grey Warden and any chance of strengthening the magic in our lineage would be nearly impossible with him.  We will just have to investigate other lines, and I am certain that you have an extensive list of possibilities that we can discuss once I arrive._

_We may never agree on what has happened between us in the past, Danarius.  However, I believe that it is time for us to put all of that aside and put our parents' plans into action.  I have taken great risk in sending Adahlia to you before confirming your willingness to resume these plans.  She was a delightful child that has grown into an amazingly charming and beautiful young woman.  We could not have asked for a stronger addition to our line, and I believe that once you take the time to look past your paranoia, you will see our future lies in her and her strength._

_I shall notify you utilizing our old system to set up a meeting to discuss family business when the time is right.  Take care of and protect Adahlia at all costs.  She is possibly even more valuable than the lyrium warrior that you so desperately created and keep nearby._

_Tantum cum_ _familia erit nobis pervenire magnitudinem_ _*._

_Malcolm_

 

Danarius considered the letter for a while before placing in the sealed vault away from prying eyes.  Yes, there was much to consider regarding what Malcolm had said.  He was right about many things, they would never agree on what happened in the past.  In his eyes, Malcolm had abandoned his family twenty-five years ago.  Just because he had the sense to snatch up Leandra Amell in order to prevent her marriage to DeLauncet, did not make up for that.  Only time would tell if Adahlia would prove to be as useful as his brother claimed that she was. 

 

**~o~o~**

Once Adahlia reached her new estate, she called her friends in to secure a room leaving her mabari Alvar to scare off anyone that may try to listen in.  She found that many people underestimated the intelligence of the mabari writing them off to be just another dog.  Alvar would never be just another dog. 

 

Smirking Adahlia started, "Once Lord Carver makes his way in we will start our games.  In the meantime, feel free to pour yourself some spirits and make yourselves comfortable.  All that I ask is that you remain clothed please...Isabela." 

 

At this, everyone snickered, and Isabela just rolled her eyes.  "Hawke, I am simply getting out of the armor, I have clothing on under it, you know.  And if you wish to see more...we can get together privately for some intimate fun."

 

"Bela, nothing is private or intimate with you.  If I were ever to take you up on your offer, I would end up another notch on your ship's mast and an unwilling character in your friend fiction."

 

"Oh, but I'd take you places to you've never been, kitten!"

 

"That may be, but I suspect I'd have rashes in places, I'd rather not."  At Isabela's glare, "Bela, you have to admit you dock in some unsavory places sometimes just to satiate that appetite of yours.  Besides, I can't, you know that.  I am _saving myself for marriage_." 

 

Everyone laughed at this, but the room got quiet as Carver walked in closing the door behind him.  "Sister, do you really have to talk about those things?  Last thing I want to hear is about rashes or virgins especially from the mouth of the sister that I am supposed to be keeping out of trouble."

 

"Yes, of course, _Lord_ Carver, as you wish.  Now, grab a drink, take a seat, and listen up."  Carver accepted a tankard from Varric and sullenly dropped down into a comfortable chair.  "My meeting was a little tense as you all can probably imagine.  Apparently, our dear Uncle is as paranoid as they come, and his bodyguard, the one you all saw with the pretty lyrium markings, hears much more than he lets on."

 

"Hawke, it is not paranoia if someone really is out to get him.  Judging by the way he runs that estate of his, I would say that there are several someones out to get him."  Varric had a thing about people claiming someone was paranoid.  Personally, Adahlia thought that Varric was a touch paranoid himself, but that was what made him so effective at doing what he does. 

 

Isabela licked her lips at the memory of the tattooed elf.  "Do you need for us to remove the elf or turn him, Hawke?  Because I am willing to make that sacrifice and make him my special project.  All you have to do is say the word and he will be my personal cabin elf."

 

"Ugh, Bela.  Really?  Yes, he was very attractive, but the elf is also one of our Uncle's slaves and personal bodyguards.  I cannot imagine that he will let him out of his sight.  The lyrium markings on his skin alone are worth more than half of the estates in Kirkwall.  Besides it would be in poor form to snatch him especially since we have not determined whether we can use him or not."

 

Varric nodded in agreement, "Let's not upset your Uncle's apple cart until we need to.  There is a lot that needs to be done before Bela takes Carver and the ship back to Kirkwall for a little while.  When this happens, I am going to have to go as well, unfortunately."

 

Adahlia took a deep breath, "So, what you are telling me Varric is that it is just going to be Aveline with me.  That was not part of the original plan, Varric.  What changed?"

 

"Things changed when we could not get into that letter prior to you giving it to your Uncle.  We do not know what your father's intentions are here, Hawke.  We know you and Carver trust your father implicitly.  I would love to do the same, but you trust me to protect you.  So, believe me when I say that the fact that the letter was magically coded and sealed creates a lot of concern here, especially since Malcolm grew up here in Tevinter.  What do you honestly know about your family here?"

 

"Varric, we have told you everything that we know.  Besides if you are so concerned about it, why are you leaving?"  Running her fingers through her hair in frustration, she started to pace around the room.

 

"I am leaving because there are some things that I need to check on discreetly.  Your father probably kept a copy of that letter at home.  He probably just secured it in the private family vault.  Sure, we could try finding it at your Uncle's estate, but who is to say that he didn't burn it after reading it?  Once we know what the letter says, we will have a clearer understanding of what our next steps are going to have to be.  I just hope that this rogue assassin of Isabela's gets here soon."  

 

Stepping out of the shadows a figure speaks, "My handsome dwarf, he is already here.  I must say the security around here is dreadfully non-existent.  It is good that I am here to take over protecting this goddess in your absence.  I fear she would not live long if security is left in its current state.  From the moment you all entered this room, I could have killed any of you at any time."

 

Looking this assassin in disbelief and then looking at Varric and Isabela, "Are you going to introduce us to your assassin, Isabela.  Preferably before he poisons one of us or slits our throats while we are simply trying to relax?"

 

With a little bow, the figure takes Adahlia's hand in his and kisses her fingertips.  "Oh, pardon me, my lady.  Allow me to introduce myself; I am Zevran Arainai at your service."

_**Another note**_

_My Latin is non-existent, Google translate was utilized in order to fulfill my need.  My apologies if the translation is somewhat off._

_*_ _Tantum cum_ _familia erit nobis pervenire magnitudinem_ _=_ _Only with family shall we attain greatness_

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Regrettably, **Dragon Age** and its characters belong to **Bioware** , I only have temporary 'custody' of them.  I had to promise to take them back when I'm done with them.  *pouts*_

**~o~O~o~**

 

Fenris observed as rapid changes were made to Magister Danarius' household.  If he were to guess, they were due to a combination of things, the Lady Hawke's arrival in Tevinter, and the contents of the letter that she had given his Master.  One could only wonder what the Master had planned, but they were there to serve and were accustomed to the rapid fluctuations in the Magister's moods. 

 

In addition, there were astonishing changes made in the way of how the household slaves' disciplinary matters were handled.  Danarius had ceased holding daily public displays of punishment for the slaves that displeased him.  Even though, it had only been a couple of days since Lady Hawke's visit, in that time, no slave had been physically punished for the slightest infraction.  It was something that made the household slaves quite uneasy for they all knew that the Master's moods swung dramatically and were waiting for his mask of goodwill to vanish.

 

Standing steadfast and alert, Fenris noted that Danarius was pouring over some tomes that he had never seen him have out before.  They were old and appeared to be bound in some material that almost certainly was not leather.  He hated to speculate what it actually was.  Considering they were in Tevinter, he would not be surprised if he found that they were bound in elf-skin.  Disgusting things were often done to elves in Tevinter and all of them generally accepted because they considered elves nothing more than property. 

 

One thing was for certain, if Danarius were studying these tomes, nothing good could come from it.  It made Fenris wish that he were literate so he would at least have an idea of what to expect.  Although, knowing the title of the tome would probably raise more questions than answers since he wasn't a mage, and didn't understand their theories.  He was simply an experiment, a lyrium warrior created to impress, intimidate, and act as a bodyguard for one of the most powerful and feared Magisters of the Imperium.  His thoughts and feelings meant nothing to anyone, save himself.  Expressing them would be a mistake that would without a doubt result in endless torment at the hands of Danarius or one of his vile apprentices. His punishment was rarely ever handled publicly.  He knew that they had many ways to exact punishment on him without there ever being physical evidence of the fact.   

 

Danarius poured over the tomes that his parents had recorded some of their most important discoveries in.  They held some of the most complicated rituals that he'd ever encountered.  As much as it pained him to admit it, he would definitely need Malcolm to accomplish everything their parents had outlined.  Even his parents noted the importance of having at least one or two mages involved that had never practiced blood magic.  He wondered what the significance of that was, but they had never written down why it was necessary.  It became obvious that more study and research would be required.  Perhaps, the information was noted in their journals that he had not discovered yet.  Maybe Malcolm had managed to snag some of the tomes and journals before he had left those many years ago.  Honestly, it would not have surprised him.  They had always been so competitive with one another growing up.  They constantly tried to find ways to put each other at a disadvantage rather than working together as their parents had always encouraged them to do. 

 

Shaking his head to clear him of the thoughts of the past, he looked towards Fenris.  The lyrium warrior was the culmination of years of work and research that he had continued after his parents had died.  He was quite pleasing to look upon and very good at being the trained killer he was.  Since he had asked Fenris to select the group of men that were to act as protection for Adahlia Hawke's estate a couple days prior, he had been curious about something.  "Fenris, how did you select the men that you sent with Lady Hawke?"

 

Fenris had been expecting this question eventually.  "I selected an even number of trained rogues and warriors, Master.  They were selected based upon their recent performance with the guard, their showings in the last several tournaments held within the guard ranks, and then, I attempted to determine which ones would be more inclined to make certain that they did not fail you."  Fenris kept his head down, but he kept his voice clear and unwavering. 

 

"Fenris, several that you selected had severely disciplined recently for displeasing me.  I am certain that you were aware of this."  Danarius watched him closely.  He knew that Fenris was far more intelligent that most of the slaves and guards in the household.  In fact, it was partially due to his intelligence that he had been selected to become a lyrium warrior.  That intelligence also gave Danarius a cause for pause because a slave that was too intelligent could become more of a risk than an asset.  One thing was for certain, he had invested too much time and money in the research and creation of the lyrium warrior.  Therefore, he must never be allowed to escape or owned by anyone else.

 

Fenris answered carefully, "Yes, Master, I was aware that several had been disciplined recently.  In fact, it was one of the reasons that they were selected.  They had recently received a reminder that it was unwise to displease you which I believed would make them more hungry to succeed and regain possible favor.  I believe Guards Keeper Tobrius told them that if one failed in the task that all of them failed, Master.  Their recent reminder would make them more inclined to keep each other in line."  Fenris was well aware that Danarius was watching him closely and hoped that his answer was sufficient.

 

Nodding because this had been an answer he had been expecting, "Very well, Fenris.  In the future, do not make assumptions on your own.  A recently disciplined slave is also a flight risk.  If one should walk away, you will be held responsible as well."

 

Fenris replied as humbly as possible, "Yes, I understand, Master."

 

Aware that he was being humored, but deciding to ignore it Danarius continued with commands.  "Come, Fenris, I need to relax.  I believe it is time for a massage."

 

Far from being one of Fenris' favorite things to oversee, he issued the order to the valet to see to it that the personal body slaves were sent to the Master's relaxation chamber before escorting Danarius to the chamber himself.  If he were lucky, he would not be required to join in. 

 

**~o~o~**

Carver did not like this set up one bit.  In a few days, he was going to be back on a ship bound for Kirkwall leaving his sister behind in this blood mage infested country.  He was happy to be leaving Tevinter, just not happy to leave Adahlia behind.  He was not concerned that she would resort to blood magic.  He was actually concerned about her safety.  No, she did not have to fear the Templars here, but she did have to fear other mages.  His sister was an unknown here, and as such, would inevitably become a target until she had proven her mettle to those in power. 

 

He was leaving their mabari, Alvar behind with her, and Aveline would help get the guards in place.  However, he was not sure about leaving this assassin behind with her regardless of his reputation of being a blight companion.  If he came recommended by Isabela, he was certain that he was skilled, but she'd probably also knocked boots with him too.  He did not like the way the assassin watched his sister as if she were something to be devoured.    

 

The estate was much larger than his sister had initially wanted, but the location was extremely desirable.  Thanks to Varric's negotiating skills, they had also managed to get the estate for an amazingly low sum, even though Adahlia was not yet a citizen of Tevinter. It was easily defensible according to Aveline.  However, the challenge was finding reliable guards that could be trusted not to turn tail and run if they were invaded.  Sure, they had the men that Danarius...Uncle Danarius sent, but were they there to protect or to spy? 

 

He took a deep breath and pushed his way into library where Adahlia tended to spend most of her time.  As usual, she was comfortably settled into an oversized chair reading a book.  Today, it appeared to be a book on Tevinter customs.  Zevran, Varric, and Aveline were looking for a set of plans for the estate discussing the best way to secure it.  He peered around the room to see if Isabela was maybe pouring another drink, but she was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Sister, not to burst your bubble here, but has it occurred to anyone that it would not be wise to use the assassin as your visible personal bodyguard?"  The words came out more obnoxious than he had intended, but there wasn't anything that he could do about that now.

Adahlia put down her book and smiled at her brother.  "Carver, thanks for bringing that to our attention.  We have considered it, but I would like to hear your opinion on it as well.  Perhaps, you will give us a fresh perspective."  Carver stood a little taller at her words, so it was apparent that he needed the reassurance.  However, everyone else in the group knew that she could care less about Carver's perspective.  She just wanted him to feel like he was valued as a part of the team.  Keeping him even moderately happy made the atmosphere much more pleasant for everyone.

 

"Well, we know that the assassin has markings that give him away as Crow to anyone that is familiar with them.  I believe it is safe to say that the Crows probably have a lot of business in Tevinter.  It would be impossible to pass him off as a slave without angering them.  We definitely do not need to draw the Crows' eyes on us for any reason.  A day may come when their services are needed and they may remember us as the family that had enslaved one of their own."

 

Adahlia sat astonished at Carver's words.  She knew he wasn't dumb; he just typically acted without thinking first.  His observations had probably been the most intelligent thing she'd heard him say since they entered Tevinter.  "What you say makes sense, Carver, but do you have a solution for the problem?"

 

He had expected to be ridiculed or told that they had already thought of that.  Certainly, he had not expected her to ask him for a solution.  "Have you considered having Aveline as your bodyguard?  She is an excellent warrior and is familiar with your habits.  We know that we can trust her."

 

Zevran shook his head at the arrogant little whelp.  It amused him that Carver could not bring himself to call him anything other than the assassin.  "Ah, my handsome warrior, while Aveline _would_ make an excellent bodyguard for your sister, it is more important for her to be around here to deal with the household guards.  The men sent by your uncle are used to the way your uncle's estate is run.  Those men belong to your uncle and if he asks them what goes on around here, they will tell him.  We have to set some priorities of finding our own men that are willing to be loyal.  Aveline cannot act as Lady Hawke's bodyguard anymore than I can."

 

Carver's face colored at his idea being discarded.  "Sister, why ask for my opinion if your people are just going cast aside my suggestions without even considering them?"

 

Adahlia cast an annoyed glance at Zevran and was about to speak but Varric spoke up first.  He usually kept out of these family squabbles, but Carver's temper flared far too easily over little things for him to let this one go.   _She shouldn't have to put up her brother's tantrums.  Luckily, he's headed back to Kirkwall with us.  He's more of a liability than a help here._ "She asks for your opinion because believe it or not what you say does matter to her, Junior.  We did consider Aveline as a viable option for a bodyguard until Zevran reminded us that the guards the Magister sent would be obligated to report any happenings around here to him if they were asked.  She had hoped that you would have a different solution for this problem.  Obviously, you didn't.  So, you can relax because this it isn't a slight against you.  We have a complicated problem and not enough people here to solve it."

 

Carver started to open his mouth to interrupt, but Varric waved him off.  "If we had been able to bring Anders, we could have relied on him to help with keep your sister safe.  He's a powerful mage himself, he could have acted as an escort for your sister quite easily.  However, your father insisted that he did not want him around your sister.  We should have sneaked him aboard Isabela's ship anyway, but we complied with your father's wishes.  Now, we have a problem that we must find a solution for.  So, don't attempt to bully your sister into using a solution that isn't going to work just to make yourself feel important.  You're welcome to sit here and help us figure this out, but if you can't control yourself, you need to step away.  Go out and get a drink or something."

 

Carver's jaw tightened and worked a few times.  Adahlia was certain he was going to pummel Varric for what he said or at the very least treat them to the biggest tantrum of the age.  He tossed his hands up, shook his head, and started muttering as he headed for the door.  To lighten the mood she decided to call after him teasing, "Oh, by the way, if you're looking for Isabela, she went back to the docks to check her ship over and make sure that her crew was on task."  As the door slammed, Zevran fought to contain an arrogant smirk. 

 

"Well, I thought that went rather well, don't you?"  Adahlia looked at everyone as Zevran continued to smirk, Varric chuckled, and Aveline just shook her head. 

 

Zevran decided to take charge of the situation, "Okay, my pale goddess, we have to address this problem rather differently than initially planned.  _You_ are going to ask your dear uncle for guidance in selecting a bodyguard.  This will indicate to him that you trust him.  I do not think that he will give you another one of his men for this.  He will probably use this opportunity to test a lesser Magister's loyalty and trustworthiness."

 

Aveline bristled at this and decided that it was time to speak up.  "Hold it.  We are not using Adahlia as a sacrificial lamb for her uncle.  We are supposed to be keeping her safe."  She folded her arms and attempted to stare him down.

 

"Ah, such an intimidating glare you possess, my fiery warrior, but you worry for nothing.  Alvar will always be with her as well.  Most of the time, I will lurk in the shadows as well, but we know that there will be times that she will need me to perform other tasks."  Leering suggestively at Adahlia, "I will personally see to her body's protection within these walls.  To the guards here, I will appear to be a personal slave that she keeps with her in her room.  If she desires something of a more...intimate nature, I am more than willing to fulfill those needs she needs not seek anyone else out."

 

Nodding at Zevran's suggestion Adahlia gave him a look that mirrored his own.  "I think you have the right idea, Zevran.  I certainly don't care for the idea of having a bodyguard that we know nothing about, but perhaps Alvar will provide the correct incentive for them to be trustworthy, won't you boy?"  He barked in agreement earning him an affection scratch around his ears. 

 

Aveline taking her role of a protector and adopted older sister quite seriously, "Hawke, I do not think he will need to be quite that close to you.  At the most, he most he could have a room next to yours.  Malcolm and Leandra would disapprove of a man sleeping in your room."

 

"Who says I'll be sleeping, oh fiery one?"  Zevran enjoyed teasing the ginger-haired warrior.  Her face would flush and turn pink and those green eyes would flash.  This was almost as much fun as teasing Wynne about her bosom.  He noticed the devotion of the people that surrounded Hawke and found that to say more than words ever could.  Certainly, if Adahlia expressed an interest in anything with him, he certainly wouldn't turn her away.  She was quite the delectable morsel.  Yes, time with her could prove to be quite enjoyable if he played this game right.

 

"Aveline, you worry too much and I love you for it.  Zevran has been a perfect gentleman towards me.  In case you didn't notice, he flirts with everyone...well except Alvar, but that would just be wrong.  Sorry, old boy, maybe he can help us find a nice companion for you after all of this."  The mabari woofed softly and settled back down by her feet.  "If you're that concerned about propriety, I can simply move to one of the larger suites that has an adjoining room and Zev can make himself at home the adjoining room.  See?  Problem solved."  She smiled winsomely at Aveline.

 

Zevran gave one of his most dazzling smiles before continuing in his smooth Antivan accent, "Si, belleza, at least that problem is solved," earning him another one of her bright smiles.  _Zevran, a man could get used to receiving smiles like that far too easily._

 

Varric hastily scribbled notes of everything that had been said.  The material that the elf was giving him was golden.  Looking at Adahlia, she looked interested in the elf so he started searching through his mind for a title for the story forming in his mind, but nothing was satisfying him.  _The Assassin and the Mage...no, that's just lame, Tethras.  Sounds like some sort of bedtime story for children._ Then, something occurred to him.  _Oh, nugshit!  If Malcolm didn't like his precious angel being interested in Blondie, just wait until he catches wind of her being interested in an assassin...a former Crow that just happens to be an elf.  No, that will not go over well at all.  Well, at least it will make one hell of a story._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN** Thank you to everyone that has read, bookmarked, and/or sent kudos! The first part of the chapter is going to have a lot of background and thoughts from Malcolm. I request your patience with me, as I know that some of you are champing at the bit waiting for the "good stuff." I had some fun with this chapter. It has actually been written for quite a while, but I forgot to post it on here. Please forgive me for the delay. I present it to you for your enjoyment. 
> 
> Yes, this is AU and I am taking many creative liberties with the timelines and just about everything. My sandbox, my guidelines :) 
> 
> Dragon Age and its characters belong to Bioware, they're simply going on holiday with me.
> 
> dirth= speech, speaker 
> 
> durgen = stone  
> Elvhen translations courtesy of katiebour here at AO3 in her creation titled Katie's Best-Guess-At-Elvhen-Dictionary

 

**~o~O~o~**

Malcolm sat in the study of the Hightown mansion thinking about his children while waiting near the dirth durgen for notification from his brother that he'd received the letter.  Two out of three of the Amell-Hawke children were mages, his parents would have been quite pleased.  Many thought that parents in Tevinter had no capability of caring for or properly raising their children, thanks to the Chantry's teachings.  This wasn't the case, but when did the Chantry ever care about the truth?

 

His parents would have even loved Carver though he possessed no magical ability.  Typically, children without magic would be reviled in Tevinter.  However, his parents knew that regular non-mages have their purposes as well.  They would have known just what to do with Carver.  He would have been educated on matters of politics, history, languages, mathematics, and war.  Then, when he was the right age, he would have been sent to Ferelden and Antiva for arms training.  Yes, his parents had known just what to do to bring out the best in people regardless of their station or specialty and the social standing to get accomplish great things.

 

His parents would have worried constantly over dear, sweet Bethany.  She was the light to Carver's darkness.  However, what would you expect from twins?  She was the fairer, gentler half of the whole.  A quiet girl that did exactly what was expected of her, when it was expected of her, no questions asked.  As mages went, she was not nearly as strong as her sister was.  She was naturally inclined towards elemental magic, and had learned a little healing useful magic from her sister.  No matter how much he and Adahlia had worked with her, she had always remained scared of her own magic.  A scared mage was more susceptible to demons, and she knew it. However, she worried constantly about being discovered by templars.  That fear alone made it a little difficult to keep her hidden.  She was a dutiful, little Andrastian and studied the chant without fail, quite to his chagrin.  She had even once asked about being sent to the circle so that she could comply with the beliefs and laws set forth by the Chantry.  He believed that his vehemence against such a suggestion had scared his youngest daughter.  However, no child of his was going to be trapped in a circle, manhandled, and harangued by overzealous Templars.  Although, he supposed that if they were going to use the Amell nobility status as a means of protection, they needed to appear devout.  Although, Adahlia never bothered to attend the chant because she had it memorized and did not feel the need to have someone repeatedly sing it to her when she did not find it especially pleasant to listen to.

 

When he considered Adahlia, he smiled to himself.  His parents would have doted on her.  She was everything that they had dreamed that their sons would be, but never managed to deliver.  She had exhibited her talents at a young age, which had been cause for great concern.  Honestly, he was still unsure what all she was capable of.  He wondered how his parents would have handled her abilities.  He was sure that they would have known exactly how to manage and direct her voracious appetite for learning.  He had always been taught that everyone had limits, but he had never found Adahlia's.  Once she was determined to learn something, she did not give up until she had it mastered.  Her tenacity and determination was admirable, but more than a little disconcerting.

 

If not for the tomes, journals, and notes that he had taken with him when he left Tevinter, he would not have had some of the information he had needed in order to educate her effectively.  However, even those tomes had not quenched Adahlia's thirst for knowledge for long.  It was not until they had returned to Kirkwall that he had managed to obtain more materials for Adahlia's education.  They had even been located in a surprising place, the Amell family library.  The Amell's had a massive collection in their library and for a family that claimed to abhor magic, they certainly had a lot of information about it and its different branches in that library. 

 

He remembered the first time that he had entered the Amell estate since he and a pregnant Leandra had fled to Ferelden.  Malcolm figured that he would do some scouting around the place to see what sort of damage had been done since that idiot brother-in-law of his gambled and whored the place away.  He took Adahlia with him, not expecting anything too complicated or dangerous.  Leandra had not even known where they were going or she would have given him one of her disapproving glares and insisted that Adahlia stay behind and practice more ladylike endeavors such as embroidery or music.

 

Once they had reached the cellar entry in Darktown, Malcolm had let Adahlia enter first.  Honestly, he had figured that this would be good practical experience for her.  It was a test of sorts, to see what she would do.  Would she just run right in without considering what was ahead or would she approach cautiously and survey her surroundings before proceeding?  She had not disappointed him at all.  If she had not been a mage, he would have had her trained as a rogue.  She seemed to know instinctively when something in an area was not right.  They had managed to avoid many traps because of her instincts that night. 

 

He chuckled to himself when he remembered what had happened when they met the first few slavers in the rooms over the lower cellar.  At the time, Adahlia had seen nine winters and those slavers had laughed at the audacity of such a young girl ready to give them a fight.  To them, there was no way that such a young girl could pose any sort of danger to them.  They even thanked their good fortune for the slave that had just walked into their midst, foolish men.  Those slavers had paid dearly for their mistake with their lives.  Most of the real damage his daughter had wrought had been was in the cellars, thankfully. 

 

Thinking back, he should have just fried Leandra's little weasel of a brother, Gamlen when he realized that he had used the Amell fortune to gamble and hire whores at the brothels.  However, despite everything the wretched little man did, he was still family, and Leandra loved her brother, faults and all.  They had been fortunate that the deed had never changed hands so they had not needed to go through the Viscounts office to reclaim it.  Sure, they had to collect the funds to pay the back taxes that the weasel had never paid, but it was not as bad as it could have been since the Seneschal owed him and then some.  That, however, was another story entirely. 

 

Perhaps, what had disturbed Malcolm the most that day they had explored the estate was that he could not detect her magic that night even though she made good use of it.  Even today, he still did not know how she had so effectively masked herself.  When he asked her how she did it, she just smiled, and claimed that she had done nothing. 

 

Adahlia remained an enigma to him in many things.  Now, at twenty, she had an odd collection of friends.  A dwarf, a pirate, a guard/warrior, and a Grey Warden mage were just the ones he knew about.  She was quite careful not to bring them around her mother too much because she knew that Leandra would never approve of them.  The dwarf belonged to the Dwarven Merchants Guild and told stories.  The pirate seduced her way through scores of men and women alike.  The warrior on the City Guard was from Ferelden and had once been married to a Templar.  The Grey Warden mage had most recently been added to her circle of friends, and by all appearances, he was quite enamored with her.

 

Normally, he would have had no problem with the idea of his daughter pairing with another mage.  Especially, one that was as strong as the one known simply as Anders was.  However, one of the most important things that he had learned from his parents was the important of good breeding.  While Anders was a powerful mage, as a Grey Warden the likelihood of him being able to reproduce was unlikely.  Therefore, he made no further attempt to track Anders' lineage.  He knew that his daughter simply shook her head at his notions of good breeding and breeding more magic into the line.  She did not approve, and had more than once spoken out about being thought of as nothing more than livestock.  Perhaps, his parents could have better handled her questions about the necessity of such measures. 

 

Malcolm looked down at the stone, and noticed that it was glowing.  It then began to flash.  _Ah, the code, still so easy to remember even after all these years!_ Making note of the flashes and color changes, he had what he needed.  His brother wished to meet him tonight in the fade.  After all these years, for the first time since the mess with Leandra, he and his brother were going to see one another.  It is probably best that the first time was going to be in the fade.  He was certain that Danarius was not going to be pleased about several things that had transpired.

 

He sent back confirmation that the message had been received and understood.  Then, wrapped the stone carefully, and stowed it in the coded box that he kept all of his private documents.  It was time to go to Leandra, and spend some time with her before dinner.  It was best if she did not know that he was going to speak with his brother.     

 

**~o~o~**

Fenris reached the relaxation chambers, and quietly entered.  Thankfully, the valet had quickly seen to it that the personal body slaves were already there and waiting for Master Danarius.  It seemed fortune favored Fenris today because Danarius had not yet arrived at the chambers for the massage he claimed to be in need of.  This allowed Fenris to observe the body slaves at work.  It was like a carefully orchestrated dance the way these slaves moved about the chamber. 

 

The careful selection of men and women slaves were already attending to the massive bathing pool making certain the proper scented oils and soaps were near and in good supply.  They also checked the temperature of the water, adding more heating runes to the pool to bring it to Danarius' preferred temperature.  The one responsible for testing the water quickly dried himself so that there would be no indication that anyone had entered the pool before the Master himself. 

 

Next, some of the slaves went to the area of furs, silks, and pillows to check each piece in the area.  If they found that any piece was unsatisfactory, they quickly replaced it.  The offending piece would be removed from the room, and on to one of the household slaves that would be tasked with making it fit for the Master once more. 

 

The slaves that were not checking the pillows were split into two groups.  Some were checking the tune on the musical instruments in the room, in case the Master decided that he wanted music while he relaxed.  The others were working quickly around three stone tables warming them with heating runes beneath and then laying fresh layers of silks on top of the tables.  There were even stones of varying sizes placed in a covered pit with heated runes. 

 

Once the slaves were satisfied with the room's state of readiness the all came together.  They were checking each other over for anything that may cause offense.  They were careful with inspecting each other, only touching if hair or posture needed adjusting.  They artfully arranged themselves in a manner that would be considered pleasing to the eye.  Although, in Fenris opinion, there is no way that these slaves could possibly be comfortable.   

 

Obviously, these slaves left nothing to chance, and worked together to make sure that all was taken care of.  They wanted to be certain that every area in this large, opulent chamber was ready.  They were not eager to find themselves in the position of being the slave that had displeased the Master.  While, it was uncommon for the pleasure slaves to be punished so that they were marked or bruised, they were still punished.  Pleasure and body slaves that displeased Danarius could typically be found on loan to a guest, an apprentice, or even a member of the guardsmen that had done something to gain Danarius' favor.  Although, now that he had made changes in disciplinary actions, he was not sure of how he would handle one of these slaves if they displeased him.  Fenris mentally shuddered at the possibilities and stepped outside the chamber to wait for his Master's arrival.

 

**~o~o~**

Danarius stepped into his bedchamber for a moment before he made his way to have his massage.  He had sent a message to his brother using one of the stones that their parent's had gifted them as children.  The dirth durgens were quite old and rare, and their parents had told them that it was important that they be kept hidden from outside eyes.  Apparently, they were dated back to the times of Arlathan.  He was not sure how his parents had managed to accumulate so many, but he was certain that one of his parents' journals probably told him everything about them each individual piece.  They were nothing, if not thorough when it came to rare pieces.    

 

In Danarius' safekeeping box, there was a case with room for a set of twelve stones.  All slots in that case were normally filled with exception of the slot that belonged to the stone that Malcolm had.  Returning his stone to its slot within, Danarius closed the case and relocked the safekeeping box once again.  Carefully, replacing the wards on the area, he then left the room in pursuit of his massage. 

 

Thankfully, the relaxation chambers were not far from his bedchamber.  Upon reaching his destination, he was pleased to see Fenris there waiting for him outside.  Fenris bowed, and upon receiving the order from Danarius, he opened the chamber doors.  There Danarius surveyed the room, carefully noting that everything was in place and seemingly ready for whatever pleasure he decided to pursue.

 

The selections of slaves waiting for him were all quite pleasing to look upon.  Each one was clad in white linen robes with only in their smallclothes underneath.  He chose his favorites to attend to him.  "Fenris, I have no need of you at the moment.  Go to the kitchen and have your dinner, and then have my requested menu delivered to this room."  Fenris bowed in acknowledgement and left the chamber swiftly, grateful that he was going to spared joining in at least for a little while longer.

 

As the chosen slaves bowed to him, he motioned for music to be played.  The beautiful part of dealing with this group of slaves is that they were trained very well.  He rarely had to speak and order, a simple hand signal, and they were ready to do his bidding.  

 

This evening, his chosen favorites included a new arrival.  The new slave was a beautiful elven girl with raven colored hair and large, luminous eyes the color of cornflowers.  He looked forward to the delights that awaited him.  As this new siren led him to the bathing pool, his mind started to relax.  _Yes, this was going to be quite pleasant evening indeed_. 

 

**~o~o~**

 

Adahlia was pacing around her suite of rooms to supervise as her belongings were moved from her old room to this one.  "Zevran, I do not wish to just show up unexpected as I did the last time.  The last time, I wanted him off balance on purpose to see how he reacted.  Believe me, he is an intimidating man.  Inside I was terrified, but I knew that I could not show fear.  Some of what Isabela and Varric have taught me has stuck." 

 

Zevran watched her in amusement.  "There is an easy solution for that, dolcezza.  We use those gentile manners that your mother instilled in you, and send a very politely worded inquiry requesting to visit.  In fact, I believe I will be the one to deliver the inquiry.  This will give me the opportunity to scout the place even if it is only just the exterior.  Any advantage that we can gain whether it be intelligence of regarding what goes on around that estate or the good favor of your Uncle; it must be put to good use.  Perhaps, even a nice gift to apologize for the abruptness of your last visit would not be remiss." 

 

Adahlia paused to tell the men where to place her two steamer trunks, and the cases of books that had brought with her.  "Please put the trunks there near the armoires, and those cases can go in the sitting area.  Thank you."  Then she turned back to Zevran and cheekily replied, "Zevran, getting to know his niece should be enough of a reward."

 

Shaking his head, he replied, "Tch, tch!  No, no, this will never do, my radiant goddess.  If you are to be taken seriously in Tevinter, you must at least appear to do as Tevinters do."  He looked into her eyes and saw that shiny cerulean clouded over to a deep blue ocean in confusion.  _Wow, I could drown in those eyes._ "Let me elaborate.  You said please and thank you to those men.  While, I understand why you did it, you must not do it again.  Those that lead this country are constantly struggling to stay on top and in charge, much like Isabela on a ship full of arrogant sailors.  They look for the slightest weakness.  Once your weakness has been exposed, they will use it to take you down and destroy you.  You possess a noble bloodline, and your Uncle is a powerful Magister here.  It would be best for you to be politely gentile and mindful of propriety to those that matter, but to those below your station, they do not exist.  I realize that this sounds harsh, but your lack of slaves is something that will not be understood here.  In fact, we must make a trip to the slave market to make sure this house is adequately staffed."

 

At the mention of buying slaves, Adahlia's eyes flashed, "I will not own people!  They are not possessions to be purchased and sold like fabric or food whenever the whim strikes me!  Why would you even suggest such a thing?  That is just unacceptable, I cannot believe that you would even suggest going to the slave market!"  Her cheeks were flushed in anger and her breathing raspy.

 

"Ah, such passion, mia rosa, you must not express your disgust of slavery here.  You know this.  It is not safe for you.  Think of the trip to the slave market as a road to freedom for the ones we select."  His tone

 

Breathing deeply in an attempt to recompose herself, she responded, "A road to freedom, you say?"   

 

Taking a chance at touching her, he stepped behind her to massage her shoulders.  "Yes, a road to freedom.  While we will not be able to purchase every slave at the market, the ones that we do purchase can be set free once we are done here.  We can take them and their families to Antiva or Ferelden...Ferelden would probably be better.  It is more of a chance than they had otherwise, no?  Think of it as the start of their new lives, it is likely that they will not know how to read or write.  Some of them may have sold themselves into slavery so that they could provide for their families.  If you select the right ones, you could have yourself some very loyal help when it is needed."  When he finished his statement, he was still massaging.  She was not objecting, and actually seemed to be enjoying it.  Suddenly, he felt her stiffen as she realized that her brother was in the room with them. 

 

Zevran nodded greeting to Carver and kept massaging Adahlia's knotted shoulders and neck muscles.  Carver growled and drew his blade at the sight of the assassin touching his sister.  "Keep your filthy hands off of my sister, Assassin."  Zevran ignored him and kept massaging.  "I mean it elf, hands off." 

 

Adahlia gave a mental eye roll.  This was ridiculous.  "Carver, put that sword away.  You are causing unnecessary alarm for the staff around here.  Zevran needed to be close so that we could talk quietly without anyone thinking anything of it.  It was working marvelously until you come in calling him an assassin.  Moreover, using elf, as if it were a derogatory term?  Honestly, Carver, what were you thinking?"  Sniffing delicately in offense, she continued, "Mother would be appalled.  One would think that you were raised in some backwater tavern or had spent your life on the docks."

 

Carver seethed at his sister's little act, "No, _Sister,_ what Mother would be appalled at is your lack of chaperone when alone in your bedchambers with a man.  I still cannot believe that you are putting him in a room that adjoins yours.  You are just asking to be taken advantage of."

 

She did not understand it, Carver never talked to the elves in Kirkwall the way he talked to Zevran.  For some reason, he did not like Zev, and she was not sure why.  "Taken advantage of?  Carver, Zevran has been perfectly..."

 

Carver sternly interrupted, "He has been perfectly abominable.  He would not think twice about spoiling you and walking away.  Pure, _Sister._   Do those words mean nothing to you?  Are you going to throw away all of the sacrifices that Mother and Father have made for you by dallying with an elven assassin?  He is quite skilled in seduction..."  

 

At these words Zevran intervened, "Yes, I am quite skilled in seduction, are you interested in me yourself and that is why you would deny your sister my presence?"  Carver sputtered indignantly, but Zev continued, "Your sister is a grown woman, is she not, _Lord_ Carver?  Why should she put aside her desires for some antiquated thought about chastity and purity until married off to some noble that your parents arrange for her?"  His voice thickly accented which Adahlia was thoroughly enjoying.  "You certainly have not remained pure, but it is different for us men, is it not?  It is perfectly acceptable for you to sow your oats with as many women or..."  Zev smiled seductively, "men as you wish as long as no bastards result from it.  Am I right?"     

 

Carver lost his temper and drew his sword again.  This time, however, he was blocked by Zev's blades.  "Do not think to draw upon me in anger, you will not win.  I have taken down far more skilled and experienced individuals than you."  Swiftly disarming Carver, Zev took the opportunity to put one of his blades to his neck.  "Let this be a lesson for you.  You strike out in anger, and it makes you foolish and clumsy.  If I had wanted to kill you, you would already be dead.  Think on that as you search for Isabela this evening."  Zevran lowered his blades and Carver stomped out of the room.  Then, he bowed to Adahlia taking one of her hands and placing a soft kiss on her fingertips, giving her a look that promised much.  All she had to do was ask.

 

"Thank you, Zevran.  For a little brother, Carver seems too concerned about my chastity for my taste.  It is quite disturbing how much my family has talked about such things through the years." 

She gave him another one of those devastating smiles to which Zevran answered with a devil-may-care smile of his own.  He smoothly suggested, "Perhaps, mia rosa, you need to have your chastity assassinated?  If this is the case, I offer you my services.  I am your man, without reservation.  I assure you, I am quite up to the task."

 

_Oh, I do so love the sound of his voice.  He is also quite attractive.  I wonder if his skin is that bronzed all over._ "Thank you, Zev, for that lovely offer.  I may indeed take you up on your offer, but not tonight."  Then as if they simply were discussing the weather, she continued, "Now, let us go see about dinner, shall we?" 

 

_Zev, you could lose your heart to this woman, it would be wise to guard it closely._ "Ah, yes, if my goddess desires food then, food you shall have.  Come.  Let us meet the others in the dining room.  We can discuss assassinating your chastity another time." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN** A special thank you goes out to wintryone, for helping me through this one. However, any errors are definitely of my own making. I'd also like to thank everyone that has read, bookmarked, or left kudos! I have not abandoned this story. I have simply been busy. It may take a little more time than I like between updates, but I promise that it cannot be helped. 
> 
> As always, Dragon Age and its characters belong to Bioware.

**~o~O~o~**

Walking down the dark halls of the estate, Adahlia spoke to Zevran as if issuing orders about the decor.  "These halls must have more light.  See that it is taken care of.  I do not want there to be any shadows cast about where unscrupulous individuals to hide.  I want my home to be a haven, a place for rest, relaxation, and my continued research.  If I am worried about what I might find lurking around the corner, then it is unlikely that I will get anything done."

Zevran was somewhat impressed at how quickly she was absorbing the information on how she should behave with those below her station, he was just thankful that he did not have to act the part of a slave right now.  However, to keep with the role he had set for himself, he replied, "Of course, my Lady, I should have noticed that before.  This will be addressed forthwith.  Would you also wish for me to speak to your head of estate security about setting up more patrols within the estate, my Lady?"

Thankful that Zevran was going to make this easy for her as they walked to the dining hall, she continued the conversation.  "Yes, I think that would be prudent.  I want everything to run smoothly, this includes security.  Uncle was kind enough to allow us to utilize some of his guards; I would hate to put them to poor use."

Upon their arrival in the dining room, Carver looked up and scowled at the pair.  He would not forget their conversation from earlier or that has blade had crossed with Zevran's.  The more the assassin spoke the less comfortable he was leaving his sister behind.  He was going to have to speak with their father about this when he arrived in Kirkwall.   It was becoming obvious that his sister needed more magical backup.  Perhaps, they would relent and allow Anders to join her with a stern reminder that he was not to romance her.  Those thoughts would have to wait until he reached Kirkwall, however.

Adahlia walked over to her brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat near him.  "Happy you are here for dinner, brother.  I thought you may have decided to sample the cuisine at one of the local taverns."

"No, I didn't, I mean, I _did not_ feel that it would be wise to leave you here alone.  Especially, since you are not used to all of the staff yet."  He watched as she stuck her tongue out at him in an act of ultimate maturity and annoyance.

"Carver, it would have been fine.  I do not want you to feel like you must babysit me.  Besides, Aveline and Zevran are here along with the guards that Uncle sent along.  It would probably do you some good to get out and enjoy yourself a little bit.  Especially, since you will be trapped on a ship again soon."  She knew that she needed to soothe Carver's wounded ego from earlier.  It irked her that he was such a baby about some things, but crossing swords with Zev was stupid even for Carver. 

"Give it up, Sister.  When I get back to Kirkwall, I am still talking to Father about sending more backup for you.  You have no idea of what you will face here.  We both know that blood magic is as common here as fleas on a Mabari, and against everything that you believe in.  You know, that could put you at a disadvantage, Sister."

"Carver, you do not know of what you speak.  I am not at a disadvantage because I do not use blood magic.  They are.  They will never be able to predict when the demon that they submit to will demand payment.  I will not have that problem because I will not consort with demons." 

"Whatever you say, Sister."  Carver sullenly left it at that, and watched as dinner was brought in by the few household servants that had come with the Estate. 

Zevran had insisted on checking the food and drink for poisons, as they were unsure of the loyalties of the staff at this point.  Once assured that it was safe, he signaled that it was okay for everyone to eat. 

 

Varric rolled his eyes.  It seemed as though anytime Carver was in the room, this tension built and eventually the room would fall into an awkward silence.  Apparently, it would fall to him to bring things back to a comfortable level.  He would start with something mundane.  "So, Hawke how is the decorating coming along?"

"Well, Varric, there is a lot of work to be done here.  It seems so dark and oppressive.  I know that it the nature of Tevinter architecture, but I would like to bring in some light.  I am not someone that enjoys a lot of imposing statues and art pieces.  I want things lighter and more understated.  I want this place to be welcoming and comforting.  I know that I am the new mage in this city, but I want the people that come here to be immediately at ease.  Dark and foreboding just does not work for me." 

Varric took a moment to reply.  "Well, of course it doesn't work for you.  Do you ever see hawks flying about when the weather is bad?  Or after the sun has set?  A hawk is all about freedom...or is that eagles..."  He knew it was a completely flaky thing to say coming from him, but the mood really did need to be lightened up.  He waited, but she didn't respond.  _Not even a smirk, damn Tethras, you're losing your touch._

Her brow furrowed in thought she continued as if Varric had never said a word, "I have been thinking that perhaps it would be better if our earliest guests underestimate me.  If I seem to be less of a threat, perhaps it will give us the time we need to make sure everything is secured, as it should be.  If they think I am weak, I won't be as much of an immediate threat.  I am someone that can be ignored or put off to be dealt with." 

Zevran smiled at the words spoken, "That is actually an interesting idea, my Lady.  I will make note of your preferences immediately."  He really wanted to flirt openly with her, but considering it was possible that someone untrustworthy could be listening in on this room's discussion, he would just have to keep it formal.  "Perhaps, after dinner, my lady would like to spend some time in her library with everyone to discuss tomorrow's schedule while I draft your request for your Uncle."

Varric was impressed with this elf assassin.  It was obvious that he knew how to act.  He had so many different facets to his personality that it was amazing that he even knew who he was.  He was also secretly enjoying how much Zev irritated Carver as well.  He knew that he should probably feel bad about it, but Carver just never failed to rub people the wrong way.  Ah well, what harm was there in ribbing him some more.  Of course, it was more fun when Isabela was in the room, but perhaps the assassin would be willing to join in on the fun.  

 

Then, it hit him, even though Carver caused a lot of tension, there were things that he did or said that were good for amusement.  That contraction correction thing he did earlier was kind of funny.  As if suddenly speaking in a completely formal manner with no contraction usage would make him seem more important.  "So, Hawke, that thing your brother does occasionally...you know the correcting his own speech.  Didn't to did not indeed!  What is that about?"  

"You don't have to talk about me as if I'm not here, dwarf," Carver huffed indignantly. 

Ignoring Carver's response, her eyes sparkling mischievously, she answered, "Well, Varric, you know that Carver feels rather inept around the magical counterparts in our family.  Growing up, Bethany and I had Father's attention.  Actually, Bethany had more of it than I did, she needed more help.  She thought that being a mage was a curse cast upon her by the Maker and his bride, Andraste.  A mage afraid of their power is a dangerous mage, one that will succumb to the temptations of a demon quite easily...or burn everything down around them while they sleep."

Carver started to open his mouth to protest any words spoken against his twin, but Adahlia continued.  "Where was I?  Oh yes, Carver did not receive the education that other noble boys had.  We lived in Ferelden, and were on the run in the early years.  By the time, we had reclaimed the estate and titles in Kirkwall, Carver was too old to be sent to squire, and whatever else it is that they do to educate noble boys.  However, that did not stop our mother from trying to instill courtly manners.  She constantly scolded Carver for abbreviated or course, unrefined language.  As if suddenly speaking using every little monosyllabic word in a stiff formal tone is going to make him more authoritative!  However, he took our mother's lessons to heart.  So, anytime, he's feeling a little insecure, he whips out the full speech and sounds like some pretentious peacock." 

At the staccato words, pretentious peacock, Zevran chuckled softly, and Varric snickered.  "It's quite sad really. Although, apparently it works since the young girls and even some of the tavern wenches are all over him when he does it.  However, since Isabela wasn't here nor is it likely to impress her, I am sure that his confidence was just wavering there for a bit.  Isn't that right, Carver?"

For once, Carver refused to say a word.  His face contorted in a quiet rage, he simply left the room slamming the door behind him.  Adahlia could tell that he was furious with her.  She didn't blame him.  She shouldn't have gone on as she had.  Sighing, _well, it looks like I'll have to apologize to him in private later on.  Maybe I can buy him a new sword or something.  I'll have to talk to Aveline about that, I know nothing about blades, but she will._

  
 

**~o~o~**

Fenris returned to the relaxation chambers as soon as his dinner was consumed.  At least this evening, Hadriana had left him alone to eat in peace, which meant that she would probably find ways to torment his dreams or deprive him of sleep tonight.  Of course, Danarius may have other plans, in which case he would be spared dealing with the little viper.  He would just have to make sure that he kept Danarius happy this evening.  With any luck, his Master's time in the relaxation chambers went well.  If the slaves in the chamber had managed to pass the evening without irritating their Master, chances were good that he would be in a tolerable mood for the evening.  

 

Fenris had arrived and had just settled in his place outside the ornate double doors that led into the chambers.  Apparently, he was just in time because the door started to open and Danarius stepped out with the new young slave following docilely two steps behind.  "We are headed to my bedchambers next, Fenris.  I believe we will be retiring early this evening." 

**~o~o~**

After dinner, everyone retreated to the library.  Zevran made a point of checking the room for extra ears while Adahlia commanded Argo to guard outside the door and let no one near to listen in. 

"Tomorrow Zev and I will be heading to the slave market to purchase some help for the house."  Just saying those words almost made her lose her dinner.  She could not believe that she was buying people.  "Varric, I would like you to go along to help me negotiate pricing.  You know how bad I am at that sort of thing." 

    
Turning to the guardswoman, she continued, "Aveline, Zev and I discussed it and we think you need to stick around here with Carver to sweep through the estate and the staff.  There is no doubt in my mind that the walls have ears, we just don't know who, other than our Uncle, would be interested in what is going on here.  We need to limit the flow of information that leaves the estate." 

Zevran stepped behind her producing a piece of parchment.  "Here, we have a draft of the request I believe we should send to your Uncle.  Upon approval and proper signature, we can make sure that it gets to him."  

Adahlia nodded in response as she began to read. 

_16 Cloudreach_

_Magister Danarius_

_Thank you for receiving me without notice upon my arrival to Minrathous.  Your hospitality and kindness did not go unnoticed or unappreciated.  Please, accept this gift of Aggregio Pavali as a token of my gratitude._

_There is a matter of great importance that I need to discuss with you.  As you may realize, Lord Carver will be returning to Kirkwall to attend to family business matter with Father and Mother.  As such, I have concerns about security, and would very much like to discuss options that I have been considering.  Your opinion in addition to the knowledge that you possess in regards to the way of Tevinter are very important to me._

_I plan to make a trip to the slave market to procure some additional household staff that is needed.  However, if possible, I would like to schedule a time to meet with you tomorrow or the day after.  Time is of the essence as my brother is adamant that these issues be resolved before he travels again._

_I have instructed my assistant to await your reply._

_Respectfully,_

_Lady Adahlia Amell-Hawke_

Adahlia nodded agreement at the wording Zevran had used in the note.  She re-wrote and signed the message as needed.  "Zev, I think that we need to get this delivered to him tonight.  Besides, if he has company, you may be able to see with whom he is socializing." 

Zevran nodded and left to complete this task immediately making sure that Aveline and Isabela knew where he was going to so that he did not have to worry quite so much about Adahlia's safety while he was not present. 

**~o~o~**

Malcolm entered the Fade that night at the agreed upon place to wait for his brother.  He knew that if Danarius bothered to show as agreed that he would be late.  It was a matter of demonstrating his superiority and importance that he would show up late.  Personally, Malcolm felt that is showed disrespect and poor breeding, but there some matters on which they would never agree.  As he looked up, he noticed his brother approaching. 

"It has been some time, Danarius.  I am surprised you showed."  Perhaps, he shouldn't have immediately been snarky with his brother, but they brought out the worst in each other.  Being in each other's presence seemed to turn them into young boys again competing for the love, approval, and pride of their parents, even though it had been almost two decades since their parents had perished.  _Malcolm, ol' boy, some things just never change._

While arriving in the fade later than he had intended, he at once felt like he had been returned to some of the best years of his life.  This part of the fade reminded Danarius very much of his childhood.  He expected his mother, with her carefully pinned long auburn curls and warm brown eyes, to join him any moment.  On the other hand, perhaps his father would enter dressed in his favorite old robes with his nose in a book.  Their father was always engrossed in a book when he was not instructing them or sharing a smile and embrace with their mother.  It was something that he always remembered about his parents; they loved one another deeply and never hid it away as most tended to.  Their open adoration of one another was perhaps the thing he was most envious of growing up. 

Danarius had wanted what his parents had for his own marriage.  It wasn't to be though; his wife had turned out to be a scheming, social-climbing tramp with aspirations of attaining power riding on the robe hems of his success.  Even the two children she bore him ended up being great disappointments when they became abominations that had to be slain for the safety of all around them.  Then again, he should not have been surprised Leandra had been the woman he had loved above anyone else, and his brother had seen to it that he would never have her again.   

"Well, Malcolm, I see that your impertinence is still intact after all these years.  I am pleased to say that Adahlia seems to be a combination of our mother and Leandra and reminds me nothing of you.  In fact, she is the reason for my tardiness this evening."  Danarius watched his brother for some sort of emotion at the mention of his daughter, but Malcolm was quite practiced at appearing detached and disinterested.

"Of course, she is, Brother.  Seeing as you appear annoyed, she must have interrupted your personal entertainment for the evening."  Seeing Danarius' face flushed with color at that comment was enough confirmation for him. 

"Actually, it was not her personally, but a messenger she sent.  A very handsome elf, I might add.  She said that her brother was adamant that the matter of her personal security is attended to before he returned home to Kirkwall.  Therefore, she wishes to discuss her options with me."  Before they got down to the actual reason for this fade meeting, Danarius wanted to test his brother's reaction to news like this.  At mention of a handsome elf, Malcolm looked displeased, and when he mentioned her personal security, he nodded as though he agreed with the decision.

"Well, Adahlia is a bright girl.  However, I believe the sooner we have her settled with an appropriate match from a strong Tevinter family the better."  Malcolm spoke this with a certainty that he did not really feel.  He knew that Adahlia would eventually give in to any request that he or her mother made.  However, since this request would pertain to tying herself to someone she did not know, he knew that she would not acquiesce quickly or quietly. 

Putting aside his annoyance for a moment, "Brother, coming up with a suitable match could be a challenge since she is unable to do blood magic.  In fact, I have some concern about matching her with any of the current families here that are considered strong in magic.  As you have said yourself, she is the future of our family.  This means that whomever she marries needs to be strong, yet someone that we can easily maintain control of so that our plans work." 

Malcolm pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation and replied, "I am aware of this, Danarius.  However, I haven't been in Tevinter in over two decades.  This means that you alone would know the families that would have the best potential match options for her.  Of course, she believes that she is there to learn about her ancestral past and learn from her powerful Magister uncle.  She never turns aside an opportunity to learn.  It would be wise not to tell her that you are searching for a potential suitor for her."

"Very well, Malcolm, I will keep your nefarious plans from her.  I would remind you that it would be easier to determine exactly what sort of match is needed if you had not removed some critical tomes from the family library before leaving Tevinter."  At Malcolm's look of surprise,

"Oh come now, brother, sure you did not believe that I wouldn't discover what you had taken with you?"

"They are just as much mine as they are yours, brother.  They were my parents too, you know."

"Oh, how could I ever forget?  Although, how the two of us could really be brothers surprises me to this day.  You always preferred to chase skirts; you didn't want to settle down.  Then, the once I find my own perfect match, you wait until I have to return home to Tevinter for family business to weave a web of deceit and steal her from me."  Danarius felt the anger building and he wanted to strike, but unfortunately, he needed Malcolm alive.

"Oh, that is ancient history, big brother!  Get over it!  You left, her parents were going to make her marry DeLauncet. If anything, you should be thanking me.  I did you a favor and ended up..."

Fuming Danarius interrupted, "You did me a favor?  You're still the same arrogant whelp that you always were.  That was no favor, brother!"  He bit out each syllable in staccato.  "Leandra would be living like a queen here as she deserves, rather than living in fear that the Chantry or the Templars are going to find that two of her precious children are mages.  I was going to give her a life without fear or concern for money.  What did you do?  You whisk her away to that barbarian country of Ferelden where she was constantly on the run because of her association with you.  You didn't love her.  You just sought a way to destroy any modicum of happiness I had found.  The only person that benefited from what you did was you!  Don't forget that because I know that I shan't."

Malcolm stood silently, unsure of what to say.  Usually words came easily for him, but not this time.  He couldn't deny anything his brother had said.

Danarius spoke one last time.  "This meeting is over, brother.  When your son returns to keep Leandra and his other sister safe, you should plan to book passage to come to Tevinter.  Bring the tomes and journals.  We cannot discuss what we need to do until I have had a chance to go over them in their entirety."  Without waiting for acknowledgement, he left the fade feeling as angry as he had when he had found that his brother had whisked Leandra away all those years ago. 

**~o~o~**

As suggested by Zevran, the next morning, Adahlia readied herself to go to the slave market.  As distasteful as it all was, she could only stomach the idea of purchasing people because she intended on setting them free as soon as safely possible. 

Carefully, she selected her gown so that it would attract attention and convey the message of wealth and nobility.  She surveyed her wardrobe in chagrin.  Zevran was right; they were going to need to find a dressmaker so that her fashions were more appropriate for a lady of Tevinter.  Varric and Isabela had excellent taste when it came to choosing clothing for others, but even they were not familiar with the latest Tevinter fashions.  Besides, Zevran had an eye for beauty and a flair for the exotic, and she had no problem with the idea of him picking out what she would wear.

Continuing to peruse her clothing, she completely by-passed the robes.  _Just because I am a mage does not mean I have to keep myself confined to those shapeless, dull robes day after day._   Eventually, she settled on a beautiful gown.  It was made of deep purple silk that nipped in tight at the waist.  Bell-shaped sleeves lined in pale lavender fell softly to her forearms, and decorative silver filigree graced the neckline and hem.  She chose the dress because it made her feel pretty.  She chose it even though she knew that she would have to ask for help putting it on because it laced up the back. 

 

 _Perhaps, Zevran will help me, if I ask him.  He is close by, and he offered to help me in other ways.  Besides, he is really an attractive man that probably has a lot of experience undressing and re-dressing women.  I hope asking him to help me get dressed will not offend him._ Then, she frowned.  Thinking about it, she discovered that she did not like the idea of Zevran touching other women. 

 

 _For Maker's sake, Adahlia, you have no claim to the man.  He can touch whomever he wants to!  Although, Carver and Aveline will both squawk about propriety if they were to find out you asked Zevran to help dress you._   The more time she spent away from home, the less she found herself caring about the outlandish ideals of propriety that had been instilled in her from a young age.  It took a few more minutes of deep breathing and courage gathering before she gathered enough courage to ask him for help.

 

**~o~o~**

As soon as Danarius awakened, Fenris knew that something was off.  He did as he was trained though.  Self-preservation told him that there was no point in drawing the ire of an already angry tiger.  He would be the perfect slave that he was expected to be, and let someone else take the brunt of the Master's anger.  He had given up taking punishment for others months ago.  If he was going to help anyone, he had to keep himself healthy and taking abuse for others was not the way to do it. 

The moment that Danarius started to stir, he had rang the outer bedchamber to make the slave maids aware that a warm bath needed to be drawn.  He knew that the maids would then inform the cook that the breakfast for the Master needed to be prepared.  They had just better hope that the water temperature suited him and that the breakfast was done just as he wanted it or everyone was in for one long, miserable day.

Fenris held Danarius' robe for him as expected of him.  Once his Master's form was covered, he stepped back into position as his role as bodyguard dictated.  Danarius looked at the bed again noticing that the slave girl that had entertained him the prior evening was still there awaiting further instruction.  In a harsh, commanding tone, "I have no further need of you, return to your quarters." 

The girl scurried to remove herself from the Master's sight, not wishing to anger him.  She looked as though she wanted to cry.  He might have felt sorry for the slave girl, but Fenris figured that the sooner the girl learned the harsh realities of her position, the better off she would be.  It wasn't as if there would be some fairytale ending for her.  Either she would continue to please the Master or she would be sold or given to one of his fellow Magister's as an amusement. 

"Come, Fenris.  I need a bath and then, breakfast.  Then, we will need to come up with a personal bodyguard for Lady Hawke."  Without waiting for acknowledgement, Danarius headed to his private bath. 

However, just in case he was actually listening for it, waiting for Fenris to slip up, he replied, "Of course, Master, as you wish."  How he loathed his Master, but he took comfort in knowing that one-day, he would be free, even if that freedom came at the cost of his life. 


End file.
